


grape juice and other sweets

by orphan_account



Series: Runs In The Family [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, child!yurio, family au, married!Viktuuri, otabek and yurio are bffs, parents!Viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn’t exactly right to say that Yuuri was worried.Well, at least he wouldn’t admit that out loud. Or in front of Viktor, or their parents.Because worried wasn’t the right word to the feeling that kept creeping inside his chest anytime he started to think about the subject. He wasn’t concerned either. He was just… antsy? Maybe overreacting a bit. Maybe a lot. How wrong could it be that his child’s happiness was always his first interest since Yurio was born?orYurio doesn't like other children that much until the right one comes around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessmon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessmon23/gifts).



> You really don't have to read the other parts to understand this one, but it'd be nice for background information!
> 
> Plus, this is a really short gift to a friend I love way too much, and I hope she (and you too!) appreciates it <3

It wasn’t exactly right to say that Yuuri was _worried_.  
Well, at least he wouldn’t admit that out loud. Or in front of Viktor, or their parents.  
Because _worried_ wasn’t the right word to the feeling that kept creeping inside his chest anytime he started to think about the subject. He wasn’t concerned either. He was just… antsy? Maybe overreacting a bit. Maybe a lot. How wrong could it be that his child’s happiness was always his first interest since Yurio was born?  
And it wasn’t that Yurio didn’t have _any_ friends. But he also couldn’t call his acquaintances _friends_. The thing was that there were some people who he wouldn’t throw his sippy cup at first sight: his parents; his grandparents; his two godfathers; his babysitter; _some_ of his cousins; the neighbor’s cats; _some_ of their neighbors… and Yurio wasn’t an unpleasant or rude child, not at all. He was the cutest little bean, polite and always paying attention to what others were saying to him. But he was quiet, and he liked everything quiet. He liked quiet toys and quiet playtimes, he liked to listen to music and movies in a low volume, and hated thunderstorms and amusement parks. Even Makkachin was quieter near him. The doctor said it was nothing to worry about, nothing wrong with the little boy. It was just part of his personality, something that might even change in the future.  
But kids were loud, no matter where they went. Kids were loud, screaming on the top of the jungle gym, laughing in the movie theater, eating during picnics at the park. Kids were loud and Yurio looked at them like they were all small animals, and not the kind, nice ones he was used to see in cartoons. Kids were small monsters on Yurio’s eyes, so he avoided them. He avoided them, and he was lonely. He was lonely, and that made Yuuri miserable.  
So those little trips to the playground near their house would always make Yuuri nervous, anticipating anything that’d go wrong. On that particular Thursday afternoon he was sitting on a green wooden bench with a book on his hands, Makkachin sleeping by his side and Yurio playing with his tiger toys on a giant picnic towel one of their neighbors had brought, a dozen other children coming and going, never looking twice at the small blonde one. It was really nice of Asa to invite them to that crazy play date, and for once Yurio didn’t look that bored by the other kids’ behavior, too caught up on his little world.  
Yuuri, on the other hand, worried, stealing glances here and there, checking for any subtle change on the atmosphere. For the first thirty minutes everything was pretty much okay, if zero interaction was something nice to start with. The only person who approached the boy was actually Asa, asking him if he’d like some apple juice, which he politely declined. He was never too much of a fan of apple stuff. Time kept going, and Yuuri might have gave up actually reading at some point, because he couldn’t remember any of the words printed on that page.  
So he was watching closely when the whole incident happened. And he was watching closely, and was very ready to act, to jump out of his bench and comfort his child. Because some kid came running and kicked one of his little tigers away, laughing hard while doing it. And Yuuri knew, he just knew, that Yurio’d start crying at any moment, too sensitive about his tigers and too innocent and polite to defend himself yet, even though Viktor had been started teaching him to impose nicely when those things happened. So he was very ready to go after the toy and comfort his son about it.  
The things was, he didn’t need to, because someone got to him first.  
Not just any someone. Another child. Another child got to him first.  
He was small, but probably a little bit older than him, round cheeks and very dark hair, big brown eyes that shone friendly, yet a bit reserved. The boy handed him the plastic toy with a hint of a smile on his face, and Yuuri could see from distance that thing Yurio always did when he was surprised, the big-eyed look he destined to everything that surprised him. They didn’t say anything, but the kid just sit by his child’s side, going back to his legos like nothing had happened.  
And the afternoon went quiet, just like that, both boys sharing their toys and having a really quiet conversation, so quiet it was hard to tell if it was really going on. But it was. It was, and Yuuri couldn’t help the curiosity running through his veins, enough to make him grab the lunch box he prepared earlier and approach the boys.  
“Well, hello, there”, the man smiled, getting an exciting look from his baby boy and an intrigued one from the other, “it’s snack time. Are you guys hungry?”  
“Papa! Grape juice!”, Yurio mumbled, his yellow headband glowing under the shadows of the trees. Yuuri just smiled, not even a bit surprised, grabbing the bottle and two cups, “and who’s your new friend? Would he like some grape juice too?”  
“Otabek”, he announced, poking the other boy, “juice?”  
Otabek nodded, easing his expression when Yuuri smiled at him too, a small “thanks” coming out of his lips when the man offered him a Piglet cup to match Yurio’s Tigger one. He opened up the cookies and strawberries, letting them help themselves, what both did as soon as he told them to do. They were too cute for his own good, sharing their food and their toys like they had been friends since birth. The man went back to his bench, throwing some treats and pouring some water to Makkachin before eating his own pear, never looking away from the picnic towel. He even took a picture to send Viktor, still shocked of how the whole affair had ended.  
He suddenly started to believe that miracles could happen just in front of his eyes.  
And he never thought the moment of going home would be so chaotic, neither of them wanting to part ways. Yuuri had to promise a frozen yogurt and another play date on the next Saturday to convince his tear-eyed son that daddy was waiting for them at home for dinner, and so were Otabek’s parents. It was very pleasing to discover the boy was Asa’s nephew and lived just a few blocks from there, his mother’s phone number now saved in his contacts and his neighbor’s promise to give her sister a heads up about their plans before he called.  
He never saw Yurio talking so much during dinnertime, sharing his new adventure with Viktor, those big, bright eyes shinning like crazy while mashed potatoes flied everywhere.  
And that night, for the first night in weeks, he finally felt relieved, the tension in his shoulders wearing off.  
That night, even Hugh, the duck, got a happy, sappy good night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> dear aggie (aka [@nessmon23](https://twitter.com/nessmon23), aka love of my life)  
> i'm sorry this is a little late! it was supposed to be on yesterday, but i literally passed out the second i got home. i hate myself for this.  
> i wish you a happy, happy, happy birthday. your friendship was one of the best things that happened to me in 2016, and i don't think i could've made it without you by my side. i hope we can count on each other for many, many years to come. i also hope that your dreams come true, that you can always find a bright side on things and life becomes nicer with time. i hope this little thing can make you smile a bit!
> 
> 사랑해 <3 <3 <3
> 
> (p.s: you guys cand find me on [ttthisismo](https://twitter.com/ttthisismo) if you feel like saying hi! i'd love it)


End file.
